1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to personal inhalation filters, and more specifically to filters adapted to fit the nares to prevent inhalation of airborne items.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional masks adapted for use preventing the inhalation of infectious diseases do not create a complete seal around the periphery of the mask thus allowing unfiltered air to be inhaled by the wearer of the mask and potentially infectious particles to be exhaled around the periphery of a mask by the wearer. In addition, conventional masks that limit the size of particles to be transmitted, create noticeable and sometimes uncomfortable respiratory pressure for the wearer and restrict the complete exchange of exhaled gases forcing the mask wearer to reinhale their own breath. Conventional masks may also require removal for eating, drinking and often talking, they may also cause discomfort of the facial area covered by the mask.
What is needed is a more effective, more comfortable, and more convenient method and apparatus for preventing the inhalation of infectious diseases.